


Hunted

by Seven_Artemis



Series: Tale of Adelaide [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Tail, As you can guess Adelaide gets deer features, Bondage, Choking, Deer, Deer Ears, Deer Tail, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I never wrote one before, Light Bondage, Luci is a wolf after all, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Paws and Claws Event, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Sort Of, Spells & Enchantments, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Lucifer, not really - Freeform, the fluff is at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Artemis/pseuds/Seven_Artemis
Summary: Paws and Claws Event———Solomon is up to no good. The boy likes to see Adelaide suffer some times.Adelaide swears she’ll kill Solomon. What’s new?Lucifer can control his wolf instincts, but not when there’s a delicious deer right in front of him.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Tale of Adelaide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609162
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smut. Sorry for my inexperienced writing. I am open to any advice.

His touch was tantalizingly slow as he toyed with her and she could do nothing but writhe in pleasure and beg.

* * *

“Are you done with the antidote yet,” Adelaide groaned as she slumped over the table, with her head resting on her arms. She managed to get away from the antics of the House of Lamentation by using Solomon as an excuse. Though she cared for the brothers deeply, sometimes she wished for a day of peace with her beloved bed and guitar without someone barging into her room. Locking the door did no good, as Mammon had proved by breaking it down ( _and consequently hanging from the chandelier for a night_ ).

Solomon chuckled as he sipped on his iced americano. They were sitting in the only cafe in Devildom that served human food and beverages. It wasn’t very profitable because most demons saw human products as low class, but Diavolo was personally sponsoring the cafe to promote the human realm culture. It was also because one of the human exchange student was craving for human world drinks and a place to relax. She got desperate enough to get on her knees and beg Diavolo. With a command from Diavolo, one of the lower demons learned how to make a variety of different drinks from Solomon, while Adelaide **insisted** she taught the recipes for different human realm cafe food ( _ignoring Solomon’s pouting about how he wanted to cook_ ).

“I’ll be done before the end of the week. It takes time to make enough antidote.” Adelaide only let out another groan of despair at that.

None of her pacts were working as effectively as they should; they were likely being blocked by the effects of the potion from the Celestial Realm. Even though the brothers can feel the pull of the pact, their animalistic instincts would sometimes overpower it. She worried for her life some times even though she knew they would never want to harm her. But even so, it definitely made it a struggle for her to convince them to do anything when half of them kept listening to their instincts. It was also hard to stomach her food when Beelzebub was eating raw meat right beside her. It was already hard enough to see them eat the strange food of Devildom as if it were normal and hard for her to convince herself to eat it as well, but this was a whole other issue.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the ice clinking as Solomon stirring his drink. “Would you like to give it a try?” Adelaide lifted her head up to give him a confused look. “Although it’ll only last 24 hours, I can mimic the effects of the potion with a spell.”

“I don’t like the look in your eyes...” She rejected firmly. As one of Solomon’s childhood friends, she knew firsthand how mischievous he is. Deep down, she also knew that even if she said no, he wouldn’t listen. And she was right. Adelaide has never seen him chant a spell that fast before, he likely knew she would try to escape or stop him if he took too long. Before she knew it, she felt her body tingling and a heat bubbled inside her stomach as it spread throughout her. She groaned as her hands gripped the edge of the table. It wasn’t painful but it felt strange. So strange. Her vision went white for a few moments before it all faded away. Adelaide snapped her head up, ready to lash out at her friend, only to notice he was gone.

“That stupid Sol! He ran away!” She whipped out her D.D.D. with the intent to angrily text him and was shocked to see a pair of deer ears on her head through the reflection of her D.D.D. screen. Whipping her head to the side, she looked down to see a matching tail peeking out under her skirt. “I swear I will kill him.” Adelaide sent a spam of threatening texts to her childhood friend; all of which were read but not responded to.

In a few moments, she downed the rest of her drink, grabbed her shoulder bag, and stood up to leave. The only staff, the demon named Vince who learned from Solomon and Adelaide how to cook and prepare drinks, let her know that Solomon had already paid for her. She grumbled out that he better have or she would’ve made his life even worse as she exited the cafe. It was already evening in Devildom, and the cold air prickled her skin. She shivered and shoved her hands into her pockets for protection as she made her way back in the general direction of the House of Lamentation.

It should’ve been only a 5 minute walk, but everyone should’ve expected that the directional impaired Adelaide got lost. Thankfully for her, most demons knew to leave her alone because she was under the protection of the seven avatars of sins as well as the demon prince. That didn’t mean any of them would help the clearly lost girl who had walked in a circle at least 5 times.

“Adele.” Her body jumped at the familiar voice near her and she had to fight the instinctive urge to run.

“Lucifer.” Adelaide greeted as she turned to the side to face the Avatar of Pride. To her surprise, he was hidden in an alleyway, away from the sight of others. Although, she should’ve also expected that he didn’t want to be seen like this by the general public. “I got lost.”

He sighed and beckoned her over with the flick of one finger, to which she followed. “I figured as much. Solomon texted me to let me know that if you weren’t back in 10 minutes, you were likely lost.” His hand reached out to touch her ears and Adelaide whimpered slightly in response. “Though he didn’t inform me about this.” A shiver went down her spine as his fingers brushed against the base of her ear. Lucifer purred as he leaned in and whispered, “you look rather appetizing. Care to sate my hunger?”

* * *

That was how she ended up on Lucifer’s bed, hands bounded by a chain with a little extra chain attached to the headboard. Her thighs were quivering as he brought her to the edge over and over again, but not once letting her tip over.

“Luci... please,” she whimpered. Adelaide wasn’t sure how much more teasing she could take. Her mind felt blank and all she could focus on was his agonizingly pleasurable touch, his husky voice, his piercing eyes. She could tell he was enjoying how she squirmed, if the look in his eyes didn’t say enough, his wagging tail certainly did.

He smirked as he looked up at her from where he was lapping up the fluids from her sex. “Please? You have to be more specific than that.” He playfully nipped at her inner thigh, making her flinch in response.

“Please stop teasing me,” Adelaide pouted. It had been a few hours of this torture. Even if she tried to hide her upcoming orgasm, Lucifer knew her body too well and would stop before she reached her peak. At this point, her body was extremely sensitive, the interval between his teasing were getting longer because just a little touch would send her reeling. He wouldn’t let her touch him either, despite how painfully hard his bulge looked in his pants. Which reminded her that although he took off his coat and shirt, he was still wearing his pants while she was completely nude.

“Mm...” Lucifer hummed as he sucked and nibbled at her thigh, intent on leaving yet another mark on her skin to join the collection. “With such a delicious meal in front of me, how can I not take my time to savor it?”

“I can’t!” Adelaide groaned, she was truly worked up to the point that the simple act of sucking and nibbling to leave a hickey, made her almost tip over. **She wanted him in her so bad. She wanted to cum so bad.**

“You can’t?” He chuckled as he sat back to admire the art in front of him. Her entire body was twitching and shivering, including the cute new appendages she adorned. Her eyes were hazy but focused on him, only him. Lucifer knew his tail was swishing side to side happily at that fact. He left marks all over her, intentionally leaving some in places that would be hard to cover up. He wanted to show his brothers just who Adelaide favored the most. No matter what she did with his brothers, the one she truly belonged to was him. “Well I suppose I teased you enough.” He finally got rid of his remaining garments and unhooked the chain from the headboard but left her hands bounded.

He felt her entire body shiver as he turned her around on all four. It was adorable how badly she was shaking as she tried to maintain strength in her legs to support herself. It was like a fawn trying to stand for the first time. Lucifer presses the tip of his sex at her entrance, causing her to whine out, “hurry up.”

He chuckled, “patience, my pretty doe.” Lucifer teasingly rubbed his length back and forth against her sex. Then without warning, he thrusted into her, burying himself to the hilt. Adelaide’s back had arched so much as her mouth hung open from an unspoken scream. “Did you cum just from that? The fun isn’t over yet.” His pace was as relentless as always and it drove her over the edge again and again. He left one hand gripping her hip to support her while the other began to stroke her tail. Her mind went completely blank as she moaned out incoherent words of praises. Tears pricked her eyes from the pleasure and pain from the overstimulation, but he wasn’t planning on stopping and she didn’t want him to anyways.

Meanwhile, Lucifer wasn’t that much better off. He had been worked up almost as much as she had, just from teasing her while denying any touch to himself. He pressed his chest against her back as his hips sped up to chase after his own release. Adelaide let out a strained gasp as the hand went from her tail to her neck; his grip forced her head back and blocked her air passageway. It was making her vision turn white and hazy as all she could focus on was the pleasure she felt. Her eyes widened further as she felt him expanding within her. Somewhere in her mind, past the overwhelming pleasure, she remembered that wolves have knots. Demons were already blessed in the size of their sex, so Adelaide didn’t think she could feel any more filled than she was, but she was wrong. Lucifer let out a low growl when he felt himself reach the edge and he bit down hard on her neck, his canines breaking skin. His hip stuttered and thrusted a few more times to ride out the final bits of his own release.

Adelaide gasped for air when his hand finally let her throat go and she almost face planted the pillow if she didn’t turn her head to the side. She had no more strength left in her body after all of that but she knew Lucifer would take care of her if she couldn’t move.

He lapped up the small trickle of blood on her neck, drawing out a small moan from her. “Was I too rough?” He slowly lowered her hips and gently turned her around to face him.

“It felt amazing,” she reassured him. Normally she would pull him in and kiss him, but it was clear that none of her muscles were in any condition to obey her. “But I seriously can’t move,” she chuckled but immediately had to stop because the small movement made her ache like crazy.

Lucifer kisses the tip of her nose and ordered, “I’ll take care of the rest. Sleep.” She didn’t protest one bit and fell asleep immediately from exhaustion. Lucifer may be a sadist and loved to tease her until she was on the verge of breaking, but he was amazing at the aftercare as well. He carefully bathed her, cleaned and bandaged the bite on her neck, dressed her with one of his shirts, replaced the sheets with new ones, and quickly prepared a glass of water and a small snack for her on the bedside table in case she needed it.

In the morning, Adelaide woke up sore all over and unable to do more than small minuscule movements, so he brought her breakfast, fed her, and made sure the other brothers left her alone for the entire day. He spent almost the entire day in his room with her. It wasn’t because he enjoyed being basked in their intermingling smell that still filled the room. It **definitely** wasn’t because he also wanted to monopolize how cute she looked with the deer features. Yep. It definitely wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking all the animals they turned into are sort of similar to their personality. For example, Lucifer as a wolf; both are prideful creatures. Belphie as a fox; both are mischievous. Satan as a cat; obvious enough. Beel as a lion — carnivorous? The others I couldn’t quite make sense of, like Asmo, Levi, and Mammon.
> 
> I was originally thinking of giving Adelaide rabbit features (rabbits are in heat year round ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) but her personality isn’t really like a rabbit. So after some research, I thought a deer might suit her because they’re beautiful, delicate, athletic, skittish (Adelaide gets startled easily), and according to “animalinyou.com”, deer personalities are drawn to the entertainment industry as actors and their hobbies include dancing and gymnastics. Some may say the deer can represent inner strength, intuition, and confidence in their own beliefs as well. Of course a deer doesn’t perfectly fit her personality. But it does cover quite a bit of her personality.


End file.
